Matsukaze Tenma/Hình ảnh
Hình manga Tenma hồi còn nhỏ trong manga.jpg|Tenma hồi còn nhỏ. Tenma rê bóng manga.png|Tenma cùng tốc độ rê bóng của mình. Hình anime GO Tenma shocked to see the building GO 1.png|Tenma bất ngờ trước sự to lớn của của tòa nhà câu lạc bộ Tenma's dribbling.png|Tenma vượt qua các thành viên của Kuro no Kishidan. Tenma Minimizing the damage GO 1.png|Tenma chặn cú sút từ xa Tenma stopping the ball GO 1.png|Tenma chặn Death Sword. Tenma incomplete Keshin.png|Keshin chưa hoàn thiện của Tenma. Shindou Hikaru Tenma shocked GO 37.png|Shindou, Hikaru và Tenma bất ngờ sau khi thấy keshin chưa hoàn thiện của Shinsuke. Endou & Tenma practising GO 7.jpg|Tenma và Endou luyện tập với nhau. Hikaru Tenma Laughing GO.png|Tenma cười sau khi nghe Kariya đặt tên. Tenma_as_GK_GO_27_HQ.png|Tenma trong màu áo thủ môn. TenmaAssistingTaiyouAfterMatchGO.png|Tenma giúp Taiyou. Taiyou-playing-with-Tenma.gif|Tenma chơi bóng đá với Taiyou ở bệnh viện. Tenma & Tsurugi training GO 41.png|Tenma và Tsurugi luyện tập Fire Tornado DD. Tenma's feelings GO 44 HQ.png|Shindou nói rằng cảm xúc của Tenma đối với bóng đá là vũ khí để chiến thắng. Tenma tossed GO 44 HQ.png|Mọi người tung hô Tenma vì chiến thắng vang dội Tominaga & Tenma.png|Tenma trong buổi phỏng vấn. Chrono Stone Tenma in Tenmas uniform HD.png|Tenma trong màu áo Tenmas. Tenma trong thời Pháp Trung cổ và thời Vua Arthur.png|Thường phục của Tenma trong thời Pháp trung cổ và thời Vua Arthur. Thường phục của Tenma trong thời Tam Quốc.PNG|Thường phục của Tenma trong thời Hậu Hán. Tenma trong thời Kỷ phấn Trắng.PNG|Tenma trong thời Kỷ phấn Trắng. Tenma after hearing Aoi HD.png|Tenma sau khi nghe Aoi. TenmaArmedCS9HQ.png|Keshin Armed của Tenma. Tenma Keshin Armed CS 11 HQ.png|Cú sút Keshin Armed của Tenma. Tenma đợi Endou lên xe lữ hành CS_6_HQ.png|Tenma đợi Endou lên xe lữ hành. Tenma lo lắng về Endou.png|Tenma lo lắng về Endou. Tenma Passed Team A5 members CS 8 HQ.PNG|Tenma vượt qua các thành viên của Team A5. Tenma And The Book CS 9 HQ.png|Tenma vượt qua các tia lase báo động. Tenma 'dancing' with the ball HD.png|Tenma "nhảy múa" cùng trái bóng. Tenma và Shinsuke bị bắt giữ.png|Tenma và Shinsuke bị bắt giữ. Tenma & Shinsuke celebrating CS 13 HD.png|Tenma và Shinsuke ăn mừng. Tenma & Tasuke CS 15 HD.png|Tenma và Tasuke. Tenma đánh bại lính Shinsenguumi CS 27 HD.png|Tenma đánh bại hai kiếm sĩ Shinsenguumi bằng Mach Wind. Tenma vượt qua Manto và Drill_CS30HQ.png|Tenma vượt qua Manto và Drill. Tenma CS 33 HD 2.png|Tenma trong một buổi tập ở Kỷ Phấn Trắng. Tenma tỉnh dậy CS 35 HQ.png|Tenma tỉnh dậy ở thời Vua Arthur. Tenma quyết định đối mặt với Entaku no KishiCS 35 HQ.png|Tenma quyết định đối mặt với Entaku no Kishi. Fei_&_Tenma_đều vượt qua bài kiểm tra.png|Fei và Tenma_đều vượt qua bài kiểm tra. Fei_Vs_Tenma_CS_45_HQ.PNG|Tenma đối đầu với Fei. Tenma chịu đựng cơn đau đầu do Fei gây nên CS46_HQ.png|Tenma chịu đựng cơn đau đầu do Fei gây nên. Shindou, Tenma và Tsurugi cố chặn Shellbit Burst. CS 49.png|Shindou, Tenma và Tsurugi cố chặn Shellbit Burst. Tenma và Tsurugi chặncú sút của Meia và Giris CS 50 HQ.PNG|Tenma và Tsurugi chặn cú sút của Meir, Gillis và SARU. Tenma nói với Saru CS 50.png|Tenma đối mặt với SARU. Tenma and SARU CS 50 HQ.PNG|Tenma vs SARU. Tenma gathering energy HD.png|Tenma tập hợp sức mạnh từ mọi người. Tenma Vs SARU CS 50 HQ.PNG|Tenma bắt tay với SARU. Tenma trở về thời Endou còn trẻ CS50 HQ.png|Tenma trở về thời Endou còn trẻ và hỏi Endou chơi bóng đá. Movie GO Tenma support Tsurugi GOmovie HQ.png Tenma playing soccer GO Movie.png Tenma waking up in God Eden HQ.png Tenma training GO Movie HD.png Tenma vs Shinsuke!.png FubukiHelpingTenmaGOMovie.png Shinsuke & Tenma scored GO Movie HD.png Shuu & Tenma GO Movie HD.png Tenma chơi hết mình Movie GO HD.png Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan Inadan HQ.PNG|Tenma trong màu áo Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Tenma SIJ jacket better InaDan HQ.png|Tenma trong màu áo khoác Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Tenma saying soccer is fun InaDan HQ.png|Tenma nói rằng chơi bóng đá rất vui. Sakka Yarouze! InaDan HQ.png|"Cùng chơi bóng đá nào!" Tenma shouting InaDan HQ.png|Tenma hét lên sau khi Inazuma Legend Japan biến mất. Tenma and Shinsuke fish! InaDan HQ.png|Tenma và Shinsuke cố bắt cá. Tenma and Hiro encouraging Inadan HQ.png|Tenma và Hiro khích lệ mọi người. Tenma Vs. Asta Inadan HQ.png|Tenma VS Asta. Tenma and Asta after match InaDan HQ.png|Tenma và Asta sau trận đấu. Tenma trying to stop Inadan HQ.png|Tenma cố chặn Chaos Meteor bằng God Hand W. Thể_loại:Trang hình ảnh Thể_loại:Hình ảnh nhân vật